Fan:Mia White
is a fanfictional character in the Digimon Mighty Squadron series. She is the successor of Maggie. Biography Digimon Mighty Squadron Much like Alex, Mia has the misfortune of being selected by Lilithmon to do her evil bidding. She also has to endure being a cat, which Zoe & Maggie name P.C. (short for "Park Cat", because they think she is a stray wanderer when they find her in Tokyo Park) At one time, she slide digivolves into a cat Digimon, but that form is eliminated by Shurimon & "NinjaOmnimon + Aquilamon" in the end & is never seen or heard of again afterwards (& it is not even known whether the DigiDestined know that Mia was that Digimon). As time goes on, Mia will slide Digivolve back & forth between her "P.C." form & her human form at different times, & is very effective on bringing destruction upon the DigiDestined. Using her charming personality, Mia lures Alex out of Hojo's Juice Bar to take a look at her car. Once Alex looks at her car, Mia offers to repay him by letting Alex drive the car. An offer Alex can't refuse. This is all simply a lure to kidnap Alex, but the DigiDestined eventually rescue him from Tactimon's Dark Dimension. While Mia is in her human form, she manages to charm the other DigiDestined, who think they had made a new friend instead of a new villain. During this time, Mia steals Maggie's digivice, which enables her to sneak up behind Alex without being noticed, knock him out, & steal the Ninja Digimon, whose technology will enable Tactimon to activate his own Digimon—the Shogun Digimon. Without her digivice, Maggie begins to weaken, & while in this weakened state, she tries to protect Mia from a Karatenmon attack, never suspecting it was a ploy to capture her. Secretly watching Maggie battle the Karatenmon, Mia begins to feel some sympathy for the young DigiDestined. While Maggie is captured & being drained of her power, Mia goes to see her, & once again, feels pangs of regret & wishes that things can be different. Although still under Lilithmon's evil spell, the real Mia tries to break free. It isn't in her nature to be evil. At one point, while Lilithmon is telling Mia what an evil girl she is, Mia does break the spell. She starts to protest to Lilithmon that she isn't evil, she is good, but Lilithmon simply turns her back to evil. But this time the spell will not last long & Mia (after remembering the time she tried to qualify for the PanGlobal Games, but knocked herself out during the diving meet) breaks free for good when she realizes that Maggie is too weak & exhausted to focus on practicing her gymastics, because she had absorbed power from the Digi-Grid to become the owner of the pink digivice & gone through two grueling battles with Tactimon's army. Wanting deeply to repair the damage she had done, Mia tries to help the DigiDestined as best as she can. When the DigiDestined get a threatening note from Lilithmon & Tactimon demanding them to return Mia in exchange for Shurimon, Mia decides that the DigiDestined have no choice. Ultimately, the DigiDestined's plan to protect Mia fail, & she is captured & taken back to Tactimon's palace. While trapped in the palace dungeon, Mia charms information regarding Maggie's digivice out of SkullSatamon, & when he falls asleep, she steals the key to her cell & retrieves the digivice. She is confronted by Lilithmon until Kokuwamon locks on to the digivice's energy signature & teleported the digivice—& Mia—to the Command Center. During this time, Maggie goes through a traumatic experience, & after she is discharged from the hospital, she chooses not to continue her PanGlobal Games training, until Mia tells her about her own traumatic experience at the Australia PanGlobal Games High Diving Meet. Since she had hit her head on the board during her demo, she had lost the qualification tryouts, & lived in fear of the high diving board. And to convince Maggie that fear shouldn't rule her life, Mia conquers her fear of the high diving board & executes a perfect swan dive. In the end, Maggie decides to leave the team to follow her dream & passes her digivice on to Mia, who became the new DigiDestined of the pink digivice. The other DigiDestined quickly make Mia feel at home. Being the "new girl" makes Mia hesitant at first, but the fact that she still has a psychic connection to Lilithmon for awhile is a help—especially when Lilithmon, once again, goes after Alex by placing a small Digimon—Devitamamon—inside his stomach. She & the other DigiDestined are able to force Devitamamon out of Alex by offering its host the largest sundae ever made, but urging Alex to resist the Digimon's infused increased hunger pangs. In the end, Devitamamon regurgitates itself from Alex's stomach & is ultimately destroyed by ShogunOmnimon when it grows. One of Mia's favorite projects is helping the homeless. She is very good at organizing volunteers in getting these projects done. Along with her friend Zoe, Mia has a love for animals. She really enjoys taking care of a chimp named Kelly. Mia combines this care of Kelly with trying to learn sign language. During her time as a DigiDestined, Mia will battle various villains. In the beginning it is Lilithmon & Tactimon. But that is for a short time. Soon a new villain—Barbamon—arrives in search of the Zeo Crystal, which is hidden in the Caves of Deception under Tactimon's Lunar Palace. Mia has a plan on how to claim the Zeo Crystal without anyone in Tactimon's Palace finding out, & distracts Lilithmon & Tactimon with the supposed offer of returning to the evil side, but to make certain she will remain loyal to her offer, Tactimon & Lilithmon imprison her in a chamber that, when it reaches full power, will revert Mia to evil permanently. Fortunately, Alex finds the Zeo Crystal in the Caves of Deception, & uses its power to release Mia from Tactimon's prison chamber. After the DigiDestined defeat Sanzomon, Barbamon uses the Orb of Doom to turn all the DigiDestined into children, but the pint-sized heroes have help in the form of the Aqua Warriors of Aqua World. Mia is given the news that she needs to go on a quest to find her part of the Zeo Crystal (which is broken up into five pieces & hurled into a time vortex). The vortex puts her in the Australian Outback, where she meets two spirits who look a lot like her as a young adult. The first spirit, named Agatha, volunteers to take her to the location of the Crystal she sought, until the second unnamed spirit, resembling an elderly version of the young adult Mia, tells them that she needs help finding her way home. After warring with conflicting issues within herself, Mia decides to help the elderly woman get back home, & she gives her a present as a token of her gratitude. Mia is surprised to discover that it is her Zeo Crystal, & the elderly woman tells Mia that she had sacrificed her quest to help one who needed her, & so she was rewarded for her kindness & selflessness. Digimon Zeo After the Zeo Crystal was restored, Mia receives her new Digimon, KnightChessmon. But there is another change up ahead. Zoe decides to stay in Africa & Laura comes in to fill the new position of partner of KnightChessmon. Laura & Mia will become very close friends as they go through the Zeo & Turbo eras together. During the Zeo era, Mia will also meet Taylor, the former leader from the "Digimon Mighty Squadron" arc of the legacy, who assumes the Three Golden Digimon powers for a while when the DigiDestined learn that the Three Golden Digimon are about to lose them forever. Mia always manages to have fun as well. She really enjoys being an extra in a sci-fi movie. She also likes snowboarding. Mia still has a competitive nature to her & goes into a surfing competition with enthusiasm. She has a deep love of ballet & even manages to get the guys into the act during one production. And, of course, she loves hanging out at Hojo's Outdoor Cafe & Beach Club. Mia even helps Hojo set up for a multicultural holiday banquet. When she discovers that Alex is depressed over losing Maggie, she invites a noted snowboarding champion named Crystal (who she & Alex meet during a short ski vacation) to Tokyo in an attempt to cheer him up. But circumstances as a DigiDestined keep hindering his time with Crystal, & he ends up losing her. In the end, Mia comforts Alex &, over time, she helps him accept that Maggie is gone & offers to have a dance with him. During the Zeo episode "A Season to Remember," an elderly Mia is seen. She is married to Alex, & the couple appear to have two grandchildren, one who is implied to be a DigiDestined. Digimon Turbo Mia's life as a DigiDestined is always full of changes, & more changes are on the horizon, as the wizard Hitazumon is being hunted by the Digimon pirate Mermaimon & sends a distress signal to Seraphimon, who quickly dispatches the DigiDestined. Mia & Alex go searching for Hitazumon. During this search, Mia hurts her leg. When they find Hitazumon, he heals her, & she quickly becomes very protective of him. While back at the Command Center, they learn of a new villainess named Mermaimon, & they will need even stronger powers to combat this new fiend. Mia, Liam, Laura, & Alex harness the new Turbo Powers & Mia assumes the powers of her new Digimon, Magnadramon. With Cody unable to join them, due to an injury to his back during a karate practice—& much to the surprise of Mia & the others—Trevor is selected to be the new member of the DigiDestined. Thus, another era starts with more changes ahead. Seraphimon, their mentor for such a long time, is offered the chance to return to his home dimension, & arranges for Ophanimon to come to Earth to mentor his Chosen Ones. Despite all the sudden changes around her, Mia keeps up her love for dance & goes to auditions whenever she can. During one audition for the performance of "The Nutcracker", another participant makes Mia feel like she is too big. These hurtful remarks make Mia doubt herself & she goes on a crash diet. Of course, Mermaimon takes advantage of this & creates a Digimon named Numbermon, who makes Mia weightless. Fortunately, it is a situation that does not last long when she begins to believe in herself. Best of all, Mia wins the lead role of Clara in the ballet recital. As her time as a DigiDestined draws to a close, she will fight a few more battles with Mermaimon & a huge one that places Alex in great danger, but AJ & Maya will come to help Mia fend off the MetalPiranimon & rescue Alex. Afterwards, Mia done more than her fair share of fighting evil, & it is time to move on. In her final appearance, she chooses Maya to replace her as the new partner of Magnadramon.